The Wolf and his Boy
by Lenila
Summary: Der Auftrag, den der Dunkle Lord Fenrir Greyback gegeben hatte, war eindeutig: Töte sie alle. Doch der Werwolf zögert einen Moment zu lange und die Folgen werden unaufhaltsam sein. 11/11
1. Voldemorts Auftrag

Titel: The Wolf and his Boy  
Autorin: Lenila  
Beschreibung: Der Auftrag, den der Dunkle Lord Fenrir Greyback gegeben hatte, war eindeutig: Töte sie alle. Doch der Werwolf zögert einen Moment zu lange und die Folgen werden unaufhaltsam sein. (in Arbeit) 

Disclaimer: Ein Teil der handelnden Figuren stammt ursprünglich aus der Feder von J.K. Rowling. Ich habe an ihnen keinerlei Rechte welcher Art auch immer. Diese FF ist frei erfunden und zudem vollkommen unkommerziell. Danke.

Hinweis: Diese Geschichte besteht zu einem Großteil aus Stücken, die im Foren-Rollenspiel "Hogwarts - Das Finale" von mir als Fenrir Greyback gepostet wurden. Da ich sie eigentlich für zu schaden dafür halte, in einem Foren-Archiv vergessen zu werden, fasse ich sie hier zu einer eigenen Geschichte neu zusammen, schreibe ein paar Teile um und ergänze Zusammenhänge und Handlungsstränge. Der Titel hat Anleihen bei C.S. Lewis' "The Horse and his Boy" gemacht. Die Geschichte hat allerdings mit diesem Narnia-Band überhaupt nichts zu tun. Mir gefiel nur der Wortlaut...

---

Die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims tickte ruhig und gleichmäßig vor sich hin. In einem Portrait an der Wand schnarchte eine alte Frau in einer langen grünen Robe. Weitere Bilder zeigten eine Reihe Kinder, zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen, die miteinander in einem gemalten britischen Kleingarten fangen spielten.

Die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims tickte ruhig und gleichmäßig vor sich hin. Eines der Kinder, die auf dem Bild an der Wand zu sehen waren, das kleinee Mädchen mit den schwarzen langen Zöpfen, saß auf dem Sofa und las in einem Buch über Heilkräuter. Sie trug ihren Zauberstab hinter das linke Ohr geklemmt und wippte mit den Füßen. Es war später abend und draußen begann es zu dämmern.

Die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims tickte ruhig und gleichmäßig vor sich hin. Das kleine Mädchen sah neugierig auf, als ein wenig grünliches Flohpuder im Kamin tanzte. Plötzlich stob eine ganze Wolke des Pulvers in den Raum.

Ein Mann war im Kamin erschienen. Er schüttelte kurz seine schwarze Robe, die seinen kräftigen und muskulösen Körper eng umspannte und schüttelte den Kopf, so dass Reste des grünen Flohpuders aus seinen silbergrauen Haaren rieselte, welche in einen höchst viktorianisch wirkenden Backenbart übergingen.

Der Mann sah auf und blickte das Mädchen an. Er hatte stechend blaue Augen mit einem merkwürdigen Blick, der irgendwo zwischen heimlicher Belustigung und böser Vorfreude lag. Es war kein netter Blick. Der Mann verzog seine Mundwinkel zu einem wölfischen Schmunzeln, so dass gelbliche spitze Zähne hervorblitzten wie Dolche. Er hob seine Hand und legte seinen Zeigefinger gegen die Lippen. Seine Finger waren schlank und endeten in schmutzigen langen Fingernägeln.

Das Mädchen starrte den Mann einen Moment in stummen Entsetzen an. Dann schrie es auf und wollte aufspringen. "Imperio", deutete Fenrir Greyback mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Kind.

"Setz Dich wieder und halt die Klappe", befahl seine heiser Stimme. Der Blick des Werwolfs glitt zum Fenster. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie der Mond sich über den Horizont schob. Es stand außer Frage, warum Voldemort heute Abend ihm diesen Auftrag gegeben hatte.

Fenrir ließ das Kind auf dem Sofa sitzen und durchstöberte das Haus nach den restlichen Bewohnern. Es war eine nette kleine Familie wie Voldemort es gesagt hatte. Das Mädchen hatte zwei jüngere Brüder und Vater und Mutter waren auch anwesend. Keiner von ihnen war auf ihn vorbereitet und wenig später saßen sie alle mit ausdruckslosen Gesichtern im Wohnzimmer, lasen Zeitung, strickten oder spielten Zauberschach - so als wäre Fenrir überhaupt nicht anwesend. Imperio war eine seiner leichtesten Übungen.

Der Werwolf lächelte diabolisch und ging hinauf ins Obergeschoss. Er zog seine Robe aus und band sie sorgfältig zusammen, wie er es schon viele Vollmondnächte getan hatte. Dann schob er seinen Zauberstab in das Bündel. Er öffnete des Fenster und warf das Kleiderpäckchen in die nächsten Büsche, wo es verschwand.

Fenrir lächelte zufrieden und ballte seine Hände kurz zu Fäusten, so dass seine gelblichen langen Fingernägel sich in die Handballen bohrten. Er mochte solche Aufträge. Es gab nichts besseres als eine Vollmondnacht mit viel Blut zu begrüßen und noch besser war es, wenn er dabei ein paar von Voldemorts Feinden beseitigte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn nicht zum Spaß hierher geschickt.

Der Mond schob sich über den Horizont, unbeachtet von den meisten Menschen. Fenrir schloss seine Augen. Während sich sein Körper in einen Wolf verwandelte, ließ er alle Fessel abfallen, die ihn an sein menschliches Dasein noch gebunden hatten. Vernunft, klare Gedanken, alles wurde davongespült, als das Tier in Fenrir die Oberhand gewann.

Ein silbergrauer Werwolf streckte sich und sprang dann behände die Treppe hinunter. Keiner der Familie wehrte sich, als Fenrir zuerst die Elternzerfleischte und sich dann den Kindern zuwandte. Er tötete das Mädchen und einen der Jungen. Dann hielt der Werwolf inne. Als Mensch hatte Fenrir einen anderen Befehl bekommen, doch der Werwolf entschied sich anders. Er biss den kleineren der beiden Jungen lediglich in den Nacken.

Dann sprang Fenrir mit einem Satz durch das Fenster im Erdgeschoss und rollte sich geschickt im Garten ab. Der Werwolf rannte die Straße entlang. Die meisten Zauberer wussten, dass man bei Vollmond lieber in den Häusern bleiben sollte, doch Muggel waren nicht so vorsichtig. Zwar würde Fenrir nie einen Muggel oder ein Schlammblut zu einem Werwolf machen, aber er hatte an Vollmond gerne Spaß und das bedeutete in seinem Fall Blut. Dabei war ihm dann egal, von wem es stammte.

Fenrir schloss zu ein paar Mitglieder seines Rudels auf, die im Saint James Park die Nacht erwartet hatten und nun zum Trafalgar Square hetzten wie eine Meute Bluthunde. In seiner Werwolfform nahm Fenrir die Straßen, Häuser, Plätze, die Autos der Muggel und die Menschen selbst als graue Bilder mit deutlichen Gerüchen und Geräuschen wahr.

In seiner Menschenform hätte er den Straßen und Plätzen Namen, den Häusern Nummern, den Automobilen Farben und den Menschen vielleicht Berufe zuordnen können. Doch im Augenblick sah er vor sich nur ein einziges Gelände mit Wegen durch Straßen, über Plätze, entlang an Häusern, über parkende Automobile und direkt zu Menschen.

Der Werwolf machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich im Zaum zu halten. Er tat, was in seiner Natur lag und was seine Art war - Fenrirs Art ein Werwolf zu sein. Er tötete, was ihm vor die Schnauze kam. Ein paar Muggelpolizisten versuchten, die Werwölfe niederzuschießen, doch Fenrir hatte ein Gespür für die Gefahr. Keiner von ihnen war eine Herausforderung für ihn. Er zog sich erst zurück, als er Magie um sich herum spürte.

Er biss einen Auror, zerfleischte einem anderen die Schulter und befahl seinem Rudel sich aufzuteilen. Sie konnten nicht allen folgen. Fenrir schaffte es, einen jungen Mann in einen Hinterhof zu locken, wo er ihn mit einem banalen Genickbiss tötete. Er genoss den Blutrausch und streifte bis in die Morgenstunden noch durch inzwischen ausgestorben wirkende Wohngebiete, bis die Nacht sich dem Tag zuwandte. Mit dem Instikt eines Werwolfs suchte sich Fenrir einen Ort, an dem er sich zurückverwandeln und sich ausruhen konnte.


	2. Unterwegs in der Muggelwelt

Fenrir öffnete die Augen und stöhnte. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, nur für die Vollmondnächte zu leben. Auf den Morgen danach könnte er jedoch getrost verzichten. Obwohl Fenrir ein eher großgewachsener und durchtrainierter Mann war (recht ungewöhnlich für einen Zauberer), schmerzten ihm an einem Morgen nach Vollmond eigentlich immer sämtliche Glieder. Hinzu kam, dass er sich benommen fühlte. Der Wechsel vom Wolf zurück zum Menschen war keine einfache Sache.

Fenrir starrte gegen eine weißgetünchte Decke, während sich Erinnerungsfetzen zu vagen Bildern zusammensetzen. Auroren. Bannzauber. Irgendjemand hatte mit Silberkugeln geschossen. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch. Blut. Eine Straße. Ein Haus. Eine Tür, die geöffnet wurde, als eine Katze nach draußen gelassen wurde. Ein überraschter Mann...

Der Werwolf setzte sich langsam auf und fluchte stumm über die Unzulänglichkeiten des menschlichen Körpers mit dem eines Wolfes mitzuhalten. Er schob eine Decke zur Seite, die zu einem Bett gehörte, in dem er geschlafen hatte. Barfuß stand Fenrir auf und sah sich um. Mehrere seltsame Geräte auf einer Anrichte bestätigten seinen ersten Verdacht: Ein Muggelhaus...

Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Man hörte Stimmen aus einem anderen Raum. Er hatte doch wohl kaum irgendjemand hier am Leben gelassen, oder? Vorsichtig stieß Fenrir die Tür in das Wohnzimmer auf. Auf dem Sofa lagen die Überreste eines jungen Mannes. Auf dem Tisch davor stand eine Kiste, in der ein anderer Mann sprach.

Fenrir kam näher und musterte den Mann in der Kiste. Es war nicht anzunehmen, dass er ihn sehen konnte. Niemand, der unvermittelt einen nackten, blutverschmierten Mann mit verfilzten grauen Haaren in ein Wohnzimmer kommen sah, las so seelenruhig weiter von einem Zettel ab, wie das Wetter morgen werden würde.

"Muggelkram", knurrte Fenrir unwillig. Er wusste nicht viel über diese Leute, aber er wusste, dass ihre Geräte nicht ohne eine Art Magie in Seilen funktionierte. Er fand, was er suchte, auf der Rückseite des Geräts und zog den Stecker. Die Kiste wurde schwarz. Fenrir schnaubte zufrieden und durchstöberte die Schränke.

In einem von ihnen, der innen kalt war, fand er Schinken und Wurst. Ein paar Flaschen Bier nahm er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zur Kenntnis. //Widerlich.// Er würde nie auf die Idee kommen, seine Sinne mit so etwas zu vernebeln. Die Sinne eines Menschen waren schlecht genug.

Fenrir ging ins Bad und drehte den Wasserhahn nach ein paar kreativen Versuchen korrekt auf. Mit dem Wasser wusch er den Großteil des Blutes von seinem Körper und zog sich dann etwas an. Die Muggelkleidung war wie zu erwarten unangenehm und roch nach irgendwelchen Blumen. //Alles Verrückte...// Die Schuhe des Mannes, in dessen Wohnung Fenrir übernachtet hatte, waren natürlich zu klein.

Fenrir zuckte mit den Schultern. //Im Winter barfuß durch London zu laufen, war schon immer mein heimlicher Traum//, dachte er sarkastisch und verließ die Wohnung, nicht ohne den Schlüssel mitzunehmen. Man wusste nie, wozu man bestimmte Dinge noch gebrauchen konnte. Barfuß lief Fenrir die Treppe hinunter und verließ das Haus.

Draußen war es kalt und es lagen noch Reste von Schnee am Straßenrand. Fenrir entschied spontan, sich - wenn er schon einmal dabei war - weiter mit Muggeldingen zu beschäftigen. Wie hieß noch einmal dieser merkwürdige Zug, der in Tunneln fuhr, schrecklich quietschte und merkwürdig roch//Subway// Fenrir musterte das Schild. //Stimmt...//

Unten anbekommen, blieb der Werwolf stehen. Er benötigte einen Augenblick, um das System der Londoner U-Bahn zu verstehen. Mit einem normalen Orientierungssinn kam man hier nicht weiter. Ohne einen Himmel über sich, war es so gut wie unmöglich, Himmelsrichtungen auszumachen und die Pläne, welche das Streckennetz zeigten und die Stationen an bunten Strichen, waren nicht sonderlich genau in ihrer Geografie.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Fenrir wusste, in welche U-Bahn-Linie er steigen musste und bis wo er fahren musste. Praktischer Weise war die Haltestelle, die er fast direkt vor der Haustür gefunden hatte "Kings Cross" und von hier kam man überall ganz gut hin, auch wenn die Fahrt in dem engen Gefährt ewig dauerte.

Fenrir vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, sich vorzustellen, was für einen Spaß man in einer vollbesetzten U-Bahn an Vollmond haben konnte und entschied sich, dies in die nächsten Planungen einzubeziehen. Selbst bei schlechtem Wetter war es hier unten immer warm. Nicht unpraktisch. Über den Geruch konnte man allerdings wirklich nichts Positives sagen.

Der Werwolf saß auf seinem Platz und las mit schief gehaltenem Kopf die Schlagzeilen der Zeitung seines Gegenübers. Keiner der anderen Fahrgäste wäre dabei auf die Idee gekommen, dass dieser merkwürdige große Mann mit der altmodisch wirkenden zerzausten Frisur, zu welcher der topmodische Cordanzug so überhaupt nicht passen wollte und der zudem ohne Schuhe unterwegs war, für die grausigen Schlagzeilen am Morgen verantwortlich war.

Fenrir sah auf, als eine unsichtbare Stimme, der stets ein Dingdingdong vorausging, verkündete, dass der nächste Halt die Station war, an welcher Fenrir aussteigen wollte. Er verließ den Zug und betrat eine selbstfahrende Treppe, um nach oben zu kommen und endlich wieder Tageslicht zu sehen.

Weni später blinzelte Fenrir gegen das Licht der winterlichen Sonne, als er den Subway hinter sich ließ. Er nahm eine Prise voll frischer Luft (oder das, was man in London in diesem Fall bekam) und folgte dem Verlauf einer Straße. Da er diesen Weg nur als Werwolf gelaufen war, benötigte er eine Weile, bis er schließlich das Haus gefunden hatte, das er gesucht hatte. Fenrir sah sich um und erst als er sicher war, dass niemand hier war, betrat er den Vorgarten.

Der Werwolf schlich zwischen den Büchern hindurch wie ein Schatten, was für einen Mann seiner Größe erstaunlich war. Doch er wollte ganz sicher gehen, auf keinen Fall gesehen zu werden, als er das Bündel mit seiner Kleidung und seinem Zauberstab unter dem Busch hervorholte, unter welchen er es gestern aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte. Fenrir nahm den Zauberstab in die Hand und disapparierte. 


	3. Nicht befolgte Befehle

Kommentar: Blind Guardian: Danke für die Review. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, ich würde keine bekommen. Dafür gibt es gleich zwei Kapitel und die Antwort auf die Frage...Denke ich mal... . 

Fenrir Greyback betrat die Eingangshalle des Hauptquartiers der Todesser und schüttelte sich etwas Schnee aus seinem verfilzten grauen Haar. //Mal sehen...// Der Mann strich sich gedankenverloren an seinem ebenfalls ergrauten Backenbart entlang und sog die warme Luft der Eingangshalle durch die Nase ein. Dabei zog er kurz seine Oberlippe hoch, wodurch ein paar außergewöhnlich spitze Zähne entblößt wurden.

Der nicht gerade besonders gepflegt wirkenden großen Mann mit den lange gelblichen Fingernägeln, legte kurz den Kopf schief und lauschte zusätzlich auf die Geräusche, die an sein Ohr drangen. Selbst in seiner menschlichen Gestalt waren die Sinne des Werwolfs stark ausgeprägt und nach wenigen Augenblicken wusste er, wohin er zu gehen hatte.

Fenrir verließ die Eingangshalle und schlich eine Wendeltreppe hinauf. Die Fortbewegungsart auf leisen Sohlen war ihm auch in seiner wenig geliebten menschlichen Form eigen wie sein eigener Schatten. Der Werwolf kniff die Augen zusammen, als er die Tür zum Lesesaal angelehnt fand. Der Geruch der alten Bücher, der in das Treppenhaus wehte, biss ihn in der Nase. Doch es half nichts. Hier musste er hinein.

Fast lautlos betrat Fenrir den Raum. Bücher waren ihm einfach zuwider, so wie ihm die menschliche Kultur zuwider war. //Verweichlichte Wesen.// Er schlich unwohl um ein paar Regale herum zur Tür, die zu Voldemorts Arbeitszimmer führte, dem Raum, von welchem er instinktiv wusste, dass sich der Dunkle Lord dort aufhielt.

Fenrir betrachtete die Tür unwillig. Türen weckten in ihm ab und zu das Verlangen, daran zu kratzen, was ihm jetzt, selbst nur bei dem Gedanken daran, ein verabscheuendes Schnauben entlockte. Immerhin war er ein Werwolf, kein Hund. Fenrir machte ein paar Schritte in Richtung der Tür und überwand sich schließlich, auf die gängige Art und Weise anzuklopfen.

Niemand sagte "Herein", doch die Tür öffnete sich von selbst und Fenrir machte vorsorglich einen Schritt zurück. Bei Voldemort konnte man nie wissen. Wenn er schlechte Laune hatte, konnte man schnell einmal etwas davon zu spüren bekommen, ohne daran beteiligt gewesen zu sein. Als weiter jedoch nichts passierte, trat der Werwolf ein.

Voldemort war augenscheinlich mit einer Landkarte beschäftigt. Da er allerdings die Tür geöffnet hatte, war kaum anzunehmen, dass der Werwolf seinen Meister allzu sehr störte. Vermutlich hatte er ihn sogar erwartet. Immerhin hatte Fenrir einen Auftrag zu erfüllen gehabt.

"Mein Lord." Fenrir verneigte sich ein wenig steif und seine Augen schweiften unruhig im Raum umher. Er mochte geschlossene Räume nicht. Wenn wenigstens noch Fenster vorhanden waren... "Ich habe die Familie wie von Euch gewünscht beseitigt."

Voldemort sah auf. Sein Lächeln sah sogar noch ein wenig gefährlicher aus als das von Fenrir, was eine Menge heißen wollte. "Alle?"

Die Gedanken des Werwolfs verharrten kurz bei dem Jungen. Er hatte ihn gebissen, aber getötet hatte er ihn nicht, vielmehr hatte er... "Ja, mein Lord." Fenrir senkte seinen Blick, doch der Dunkle Lord verzichtete darauf, in seine Gedanken einzudringen und Fenrir beruhigte sich damit, dass es sich doch auch nur um ein Kind gehandelt hatte. Wen interessierte schon ein Kind?

"Gut." Voldemort schien zufrieden. "Dann habe ich eine Belohnung für Dich, mein Freund."

"Was ist es, mein Lord?", wollte Fenrir wissen. Die Anrede "Mein Freund" hätte ihn bei jedem anderen erwarten lassen, dass dieser jemand etwas von ihm wollte, bei Voldemort war es allerdings wohl mehr eine amüsante Floskel. Voldemort hatte keine Freunde und war vermutlich sogar noch stolz darauf.

"Etwas Neues aus meiner Tränkeküche", sagte Voldemort und zog eine Phiole aus seinem Umhang. Zaubertränke gehörten zu seinen Spezialitäten und er hatte zurzeit viel Zeit zum Experimentieren. "Ich würde sagen, es ist ein Wolfstrank."

Fenrir spitzte unwillkürlich die Ohren. Zaubertränke waren nicht seine Stärke und den Begriff hatte er auch noch nie gehört, doch er klang nach... Sollte so etwas wirklich möglich sein? Fenrir legte den Kopf schief und musterte die Phiole interessiert. Er rieb seine Fingerspitzen aufgeregt an seinen Handinnenflächen entlang und leckte sich über die Lippen. "Bewirkt er...?"

Voldemorts Augen blitzten amüsiert. "Ja, bewirkt er." Er hielt Fenrir die Phiole entgegen. "Er sollte 12 Stunden anhalten und wirkt nur bei Werwölfen. Allerdings würde ich Dir empfehlen, ihn nicht an Dir selbst zu testen. Sollten irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen eintreten, wäre es bedauerlich."

"Danke, mein Lord", knurrte Fenrir und verbeugte sich etwas steif, aber untertänig. Dann nahm er die Phiolen mit gierigem Blick von Voldemort entgegen. "Ich werde einem ergebenen Mitglied meines Rudels die Ehre zukommen lassen, den Trank zu versuchen." Seine großen Händen schlossen die schmale Phiole vorsichtig ein, während er sie sorgsam in der Tasche seines Umhangs verschwinden ließ, behutsam als wäre sie ein rohes Ei.

Voldemort machte eine vage Geste mit seiner rechten Hand, die Fenrir anwies, er dürfe sich entfernen, was der Werwolf auch unverzüglich tat. Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu und eilte die Treppe nach unten. Dabei hielt er seine rechte Hand ausgestreckt, so dass seine langen gelblichen Fingernägel kaum hörbar an der Wand entlang kratzten. In bester Stimmung verließ Fenrir das Hauptquartier und apparierte an einen ganz besonderen Ort: Loch Ness, nicht weit von einem Dorf mit Namen Fort Augustus entfernt.

Der kleine Ort hatte knapp fünfhundert Einwohnern vorzuweisen, von welchen drei Werwölfe waren. Ein paar der Bewohner waren auch „normale" Zauberer und arbeiteten im nahegelegenen Zentrum für Seedrachen-Forschung und -Aufzucht. Das Ministerium hatte die Einrichtung mehrmals schließen wollen, da Muggel immer wieder einen der Seedrachen zu Gesicht bekommen hatten, aber es gab keinen geeigneten Ort, wohin das Zentrum umziehen konnte und so war es geblieben. Fenrir interessierten solche Dinge indess weniger.

Die Werwölfe kamen immer am Tag nach Vollmond am Loch Ness zusammen, um sich zu besprechen. Niemand kümmerte sich hier um Menschen. Hier drehte sich alles um Nessie, wie Muggel die Seedrachen nannten. Und von Nessie-Jägern abgesehen war die Gegend zudem immer äußerst verlassen. //Wobei...// Fenrir schnüffelte gegen den Wind, während er sich in die Büsche schlug.

Er hatte es nicht weit, bis er die Bescherung sah. Mehrere Zauberer in dunklen Roben und Umhängen standen beisammen um die Überreste von zwei Muggeln. Fenrir erkannte es an der unmöglich farbenfrohen Kleidung, welche sie trugen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und grollte unwillig. Er hatte eindeutige Befehle diesbezüglich hinterlassen. Am Loch Ness waren keine Muggel zu töten. Dies hier war ihr Rückzugsort. Niemand vermutete sie hier. Niemand störte sie hier. Jedenfalls hatte das bisher niemand getan. Doch vermisste Muggel bedeuteten Polizei, welche das Gelände durchsuchen würde.

Fenrirs gute Laune war dahin. Nicht nur, dass jemand aus seinem Rudel sehr unklug gehandelt hatte. Nein, er hatte damit auch indirekt seine Befehle in Frage gestellt, hatte aufbegehrt gegen den Leitwolf des Rudels und Fenrirs Strafe würde entsprechend ausfallen. Und das Rudel wusste dies auch. Ein hagerer Mann, der recht nervös wirkte, leckte sich unschlüssig die Lippen. "Sie haben uns bereits vorher einmal gesehen und hatten einen merkwürdigen Muggelkasten, der gefährlich aussah..."

Doch Fenrir war nicht an Erklärungen interessiert. Er zog seine Nase kraus und fletschte die Zähne. "Wer von Euch war das?"


	4. Der Junge

Fenrir verbrachte drei Tage am Loch Ness. Er hatte ein paar Werwölfe aus seinem Rudel losgeschickt, in London die Neulinge zusammen zu treiben und sein Rudel verstärkt. Den Auroren waren in der Vollmondnacht drei Werwölfe zum Opfer gefallen. Außerdem fehlte dem Rudel zudem nun der eine Abtrünnige, der auf Fenrirs Rechnung ging.

Allerdings hatten diese vier Platz gemacht für acht neue Werwölfe, die sich ihnen anschlossen. Einige, weil es ihnen das einzig sinnvolle zu sein schien, andere, weil sie ihre Überzeugung teilten. Muggel waren natürlich nicht darunter. Fenrir wollte keine dieser Missgeburten in seinem Rudel. Muggel waren einfach keine richtigen Werwölfe.

Etwas missgestimmt war er allerdings über eine Tatsache, die ihm sogar ein wenig Bauchschmerzen bereitete: Unter den Neuen fehlte jemand und dieser Jemand war für Fenrir nicht ganz unbedeutend.

Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, den Jungen zu beißen, aber er war nun ein lebender Beweis vor Voldemorts Augen, dass er seinen Auftrag nicht ganz erfüllt und den Dunklen Lord belogen hatte. Und Voldemort bestrafte solche Vergehen nicht anders als Fenrir es selbst seinen Wölfen gegenüber tat. Er brauchte also diesen verdammten Jungen, doch die Werwölfe konnten ihn nicht auftreiben. Allerdings wollte Fenrir ihnen auch nicht genau sagen, wo sie suchen sollten.

//Alles muss man selbst machen//, dachte er unwillig, als er sich schließlich selbst wieder auf den Weg nach London machte, um sich persönlich um die Angelegenheit zu kümmern.

Er apparierte ein Stück vom Haus entfernt in einer Seitenstraße und kauerte einen Moment hinter einer Garage. Prüfend sog Fenrir die Gerüche der Gegend durch seine Nase ein. Seit Vollmond waren erst wenige Tage vergangen und Fenrirs Sinne waren noch scharf genug, um die verschiedenen Dinge und Personen an ihrem Geruch voneinander unterscheiden zu können.

Als erstes hielt er Ausschau nach möglichen Auroren, doch vom Ministerium war noch niemand hier gewesen, wie man dem Geruch von geronnenem Blut und sich zersetzendem Fleisch mit seinem typischen Verwesungsgestank entnehmen konnte, der vom Haus herüber wehte. Doch für Menschennasen überdeckte der Geruch von gebratenen Würstchen, der aus einem anderen Haus kam, dies noch alles.

Fenrir kniff die Augen zusammen, als er den Jungen entdeckte. Er kauerte hinter einem Gebüsch vor dem halb geöffnetem Küchenfenster, von dem der Würstchengeruch ausging. Er schien auf irgendetwas zu warten. Ein Fenster wurde geschlossen und der Junge rutschte mit dem Rücken zur Wand frustriert in eine sitzende Stellung. Er war vielleicht drei oder vier Jahre, entschied Fenrir. Eigentlich genau das richtige Alter. Doch Voldemorts Befehle hatten anders gelautet.

Der Werwolf erhob sich und lief gemächlich die Straße entlang. Der Junge sah mit großen furchtsamen Augen zu dem hochgewachsenen kräftigen Mann mit den grauen zerzausten Haaren, den stechend blauen Augen und dem merkwürdigen Geruch nach Bäumen, Schweiß und Blut auf. Fenrir verzog seinen Mund zu einem wölfischen Grinsen, das seine spitzen gelben Zähne zeigte, die der Junge gebannt anstarrte. Er erinnerte sich nur vage an das, was geschehen war, aber an genug, um mit Fenrir eine Gefahr zu verbinden.

Fenrir zögerte einen Moment zu lange. "Hunger, was?", wollte er dann heiser wissen. Der Junge starrte ihn an und nickte schließlich. "Komm mit, ich weiß, wo es etwas gibt", sagte Fenrir und machte eine auffordernde Bewegung mit seiner Hand. Die krallenartigen langen Fingernägel schienen im Sonnenlicht aufzublitzen. Der Junge zögerte, rappelte sich dann aber auf und kam auf Fenrir zu. Der Werwolf griff den Jungen an der Schulter, zog ihn zu sich, ihn festhaltend, und apparierte mit ihm.

Beide erschienen wieder hinter ein paar Büschen eines verwaisten Spielplatzes. Fenrir hatte schon feststellen können, dass in den Straßen um die Wohnblocks viele Muggel unterwegs waren. Aber anscheinend interessierten sie sich um so weniger für einander und andere je mehr sie waren.

"Hier rein", schob Fenrir das Kind mit der Hand auf dessen Schulter zur offenen Haustür hinein. "Hoch", befahl er, als sie im Treppenhaus waren.

Die beiden Werwölfe erreichten den vierten Stock und Fenrir holte den Wohnungsschlüssel unter seinem Umhang hervor. Er hatte gewusst, dass er ihn noch brauchen würde. Der Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss und die Tür sprang auf. "Küche", deutete Fenrir nach rechts. "Nimm Dir, was Du willst."

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer. //Schöne Sauerei//, dachte er und begutachtete den toten Muggel, der noch immer auf dem Sofa saß. Einen Augenblick später tauchte der Junge in der Tür auf. Er kaute eifrig an einer Wurst, die er gierig in sich hinein stopfte. Er sah zu der bereits halb verwesten Leiche. "Warst Du das?"

"Hm", gab Fenrir zustimmend von sich. Der Junge wirkte erstaunlich ruhig für das, was er vor sich sah. "Das war ein Muggel." Fenrir drehte sich um. "Du weißt, was das ist?" Der Junge nickte. Fenrir nickte. "Muggel mögen keine Werwölfe. Wenn Du sie nicht tötest, töten sie Dich. Niemand mag Werwölfe. Lern das besser schnell."

Der Junge biss in die zweite Wurst, die er aus der Küche mitgebracht hatte. "Niemand mag Werwölfe", wiederholte er kauend. Er wusste, dass seine Eltern auch keine Werwölfe gemocht hatten. Somit hatte der große Werwolf wohl Recht. Doch was sollte er jetzt tun? "Kann ich hier bleiben?"

Fenrir zog die Nase kraus. Die Frage nach der Zukunft des Jungen ließ ihn unschlüssig verharren. Es war ein Befehl Voldemorts gewesen. Andererseits hatte er bereits dagegen verstoßen und somit war dies nur die logische Fortführung. Außerdem: Es war nur ein Kind.

"Erst einmal. Dann gehen wir an einen anderen Ort. Einer der anderen wird Dir zeigen, wie man als Werwolf überlebt. Kalte Schränke mit Wurst gibt es nicht überall. Aber wenn Du im Rudel bleibst, wird das Rudel für Dich sorgen. Du bekommst etwas zu essen und einen Platz zum schlafen. Aber niemals...niemals wirst Du jemanden sagen, dass Du einer von uns bist und niemals wirst Du jemanden sagen, wohin Du gehst und woher Du kommst. Verstanden."

Der Junge schluckte die Reste der Wurst herunter. "Ja", meinte er ein wenig verschüchtert. Er war recht froh, dass ihm jemand sagte, was er zu machen hatte. Die letzten Tage alleine waren schrecklich gewesen.

"Gut", sagte Fenrir zufrieden. "Wollen dann mal sehen, ob man Dich zu was gebrauchen kann." Er holte die Phiole hervor, welche Voldemort ihm gegeben hatte. "Trink das", befahl er scheinbar gleichgültig. Er sah zu, wie der Junge die Phiole entkorkte und den Inhalt gehorsam trank. Vermutlich hatte er Durst. Fenrir musterte ihn prüfend und sah, wie die Verwandlung begann.

Einen Augenblick später stand ein ausgewachsener Werwolf im Wohnzimmer. Mit einem Satz wollte er auf Fenrir zuspringen, doch der kräftige Mann schlug mit dem Ellenbogen gegen den Körper und der Werwolf schwankte überrascht zurück. Dennoch war das Kräfteverhältnis kaum zu Fenrirs Gunsten, wie er selbst nur zu gut wusste.

Fenrir nutzen den Moment, in dem der Werwolf irritiert war und zog seinen Zauberstab. Gleich darauf schlossen sich Fesseln um den Werwolf, ihn mit Magie zu Boden zwingend. Es gab nicht viel, was einen Werwolf hielt, aber Zauberei gehörte zum Glück dazu.

"Halt die Schnauze", befahl Fenrir, als der Wolf heulte und versuchte, sich loszumachen. "Oder ich sperre Dich irgendwo ein, wo es dunkel und kalt ist."

Er hatte allerdings nicht wirklich vor, dies zu tun, da er den Jungen ganz genau beobachten wollte. Aber als Leitwolf hatte er seine Autorität zu wahren und das merkte selbst ein noch unerfahrener Werwolf, der sich im Augenblick ziemlich beobachtet fühlte. Fenrir hatte keine Lust auf Überraschungen, wenn er selbst den Trank nehmen würde.

//Zwölf Stunden//, dachte Fenrir, sich umsehend. Dann begann er damit, das Chaos im Wohnzimmer zu beseitigen. Er hatte nichts gegen Blut. Doch fast einen ganzen Tag neben einer Leiche zu verbringen, war auch nicht gerade sein Fall. 


	5. Vater und Sohn

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als Voldemorts Wolftrank aufhörte zu wirken. Fenrir hatte aus purer Langeweile schließlich den Magiefaden des sprechenden Kastens wieder in das Loch in der Wand gesteckt und positiv überrascht eine Sendung über Wölfe in Russland angesehen. Vielleicht war dieses Muggelding doch nicht ganz so dumm, wie er gedacht hatte.

"Das war gemein." Aus dem Werwolf von heute Mittag war ein kleiner Junge geworden, der sich an die Wand gefesselt wiederfand. Er war müde, er hatte Hunger und ihm taten alle Knochen weh.

"Willkommen im Verein", knurrte Fenrir und löste mit dem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs die Fesseln. Dann deutete er auf eine Flasche Saft, die er im kalten Schrank gefunden hatte, sowie auf einen Stapel Brot und ein Glas Erdnussbutter, die in einem anderen Schrank gewesen waren. Muggel schienen eine Menge Nahrung zu benötigen, wenn man sich so ansah, was alles an Essbaren in dem Haus zu finden war.

"Hast Du auch einen Namen?", wollte Fenrir wissen, während er zusah, wie der Junge die halbe Flasche Saft leer trank. Kinder waren fast so stark auf die grundlegenden Bedürfnisse im Leben geprägt wie Wölfe.

"Cecil." Der Junge hantierte etwas ungeschickt mit dem Messer im Erdnussbutter-Glas und strich sich die Masse fingerdick auf das Brot, in das er gleich darauf biss. Fenrir wäre das eindeutig zu süß, aber Kinder hatten einen merkwürdigen Geschmack und Energie enthielt das Zeug sicherlich genug.

"Gut, Cecil. Ich bin Fenrir. Ich bin jetzt so was wie Dein Vater, verstehst Du das?" Fenrir sah Cecil prüfend an. Das Kind nickte, während es kaute und gleichzeitig die sprechende Kiste mit großen Augen ansah. Er war jetzt ein Werwolf. Fenrir war ein Werwolf. Seine andere Familie war nicht mehr da. "Ja, verstehe ich."

"Dann iss das Brot auf und geh schlafen", erklärte Fenrir und deutete hinüber zum Schlafzimmer. Während der Junge seinen Worten nach kam, plünderte Fenrir die Reste des kalten Schranks und entschied sich, auf dem Sofa zu schlafen. Die Tür würde er lieber nicht aus seiner Reichweite lassen. Man konnte nie wissen. Während das Nachtprogramm über die magisch stumm gezauberte sprechende Kiste lief, schlief Fenrir ein.

Er erwachte wieder, kaum dass sich der Himmel über London zartrosa zu färben begann. Fenrir streckte sich mit einem unwilligen Knurren. Diese Muggelschlafsitzdingens waren nicht sonderlich bequem. Zu seinem Glück war er nicht gerade verweichlicht und würde sogar ohne zu murren auf dem Boden schlafen. Dennoch änderte das nichts daran, dass die Muggelschlafsitzdingens nicht sonderlich bequem waren.

Fenrir ging in die Küche und öffnete einen der Schränke, in dem es nach Tee roch. Skeptisch begutachtete der Werwolf ein paar Teebeutel und nahm dann nur zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank. Er füllte beide mit heißem Wasser und tippte jede von ihnen kurz mit dem Zauberstab an. Einmal wurde das Wasser zu einem starken schwarzen Tee mit einem Schuss Zitrone, während das andere Wasser zu einem dampfenden Kakao wurde.

Fenrir trank seinen Tee und sah aus dem Fenster. Schneematsch bedeckte die Straßen. Muggel schafften es irgendwie, die weiße Pracht, auf welcher man eigentlich recht sicher laufen konnte, irgendwie in eine grau-braune Pampe zu verwandeln, die unheimlich rutschig war. //Wir wären besser dran ohne sie.//

Fenrir spitzte die Ohren, als er hörte, wie Cecil aufstand und barfuß in die Küche getappt kam. Fenrir deutete auf den Kakao, über den sich der Junge sogleich her machte. Die beiden Werwölfe frühstückten und brachen dann auf. Dass die Wohnung keinen Kamin besaß, störte Fenrir im Moment nicht weiter. Am Loch Ness gab es schließlich auch keinen.

Und so apparierten Fenrir und Cecil denn auch oberhalb des Loch Ness mitten in der Natur und schlugen den Weg in die verwilderte Einöde jenseits von Wanderwegen und schmalen Muggelstraßen ein. Fenrir brauchte nicht lange, um sein eigenes Rudel aufzuspüren, das auf seine Rückkehr wartete. Er übergab Cecil in die Obhut von Martha McToppel, einem seiner ältesten Rudelmitglieder und man vereinbarte einen Termin, wann man sich wieder treffen würde. Bis dahin würden die Wölfe untertauchen und jeder seine Wege gehen.

Nachdem das erledigt war, entschied Fenrir, sich um einen Spielkameraden für Cecil zu kümmern. In England gab es eine Menge Zaubererkinder im passenden Alter. 


	6. Wölfe im Subway

Die Tage vergingen und Fenrir verdrängte seine Lüge Voldemort gegenüber und den kleinen Cecil, der irgendwo weit weg von London bei dem Rest seines Rudels sein neues Leben begann. Nachdem Fenrir den Wolfstrank von Voldemort erfolgreich getestet hatte, bekam er vom Dunklen Lord mehrere weitere Phiolen, mit der Auflage, in London auch außerhalb der gefürchteten Vollmondnächte für Angst und Schrecken in Voldemorts Namen zu sorgen und Fenrir kam diesem Befehl nur zu gerne nach. 

Es war ein windiger Abend gut zwei Wochen nach seiner ersten Begegnung mit dem kleinen Jungen, als Fenrir unvermittelt wieder an ihn erinnert wurde. Der Werwolf war gerade vom Hauptquartier der Todesser zurück und apparierte direkt in "seine" Wohnung. Er verharrte einen Moment laut- und regungslos. Die Uhr im Wohnzimmer tickte, irgendwo tropfte Wasser und in der Wohnung über ihm lief ein sprechender Kasten. Auf der Straße fuhren die Automobile leise brummend und vom nahen Bahnhof hörte man das Rattern von Zügen.

Fenrir lauschte einen weiteren Moment auf die Geräusche und richtete sich dann auf. Er betrat den Flur, um ins Bad zu gehen. Dort würde er seinen Zauberstab und seine Robe lassen, wenn er gleich auf seine nächtliche Tour gehen würde.

Er passierte das Wohnzimmer und lief auf die Eingangstür zu, vor welcher es nach links zum Badezimmer ging. Unter der Eingangstür waren mehrere Briefumschläge hindurch geschoben worden. Fenrir hatte die Tür lange nicht mehr benutzt. Vermutlich lag der Kram schon eine Weile dort. //Komische Eulen müssen die Muggel haben//, dachte er bei sich. Er hätte erwartet, dass die Post vielleicht durch das gekippte Fenster geworfen werden würde, doch sie unter der Tür durch zu schieben? Muggel blieben ihm ein Rätsel, das zu lösen ihm die Begeisterung für die Sache fehlte.

Während er ins Bad ging, sah er die Briefe durch. //Hm...Rechnung, Rechnung, Mahnung, Mahnung...// Die Briefe landeten ungeöffnet in dem Mülleimer hinter der Tür. //Oh, eine Ansichtspostkarte.// Fenrir grinste. //Hey...Loch Ness.// Er drehte die Postkarte um. //Liebster Timothy, viele Grüße von unserem Wanderurlaub am Loch Ness. Nessy haben wir leider noch nicht gesehen, aber Oscar war der Meinung, einen Wolf gesehen zu haben. Wir wollen auf dem Rückweg mit der Kamera im Anschlag nach weiteren Ausschau halten. Hoffe, Dir geht es gut. Tausend Küsse, Tante Nelly.//

Das spöttisches Lächeln wich von Fenrirs Gesicht und die Postkarte landete bei den Rechnungen und Mahnungen. Der Werwolf starrte einen Moment stumm auf die nun verkehrt herum liegende Postkarte und gab sich dann einen Ruck.

Fenrir zog sich aus und legte Robe und Zauberstab ordentlich auf die Ablage an der Wand. Dann griff er sich ein Hemd aus dem Kleiderschrank und eine Hose. Nach Schuhen hielt er keine Ausschau. Er wusste, dass ihm die von "Timothy" nicht passten und er würde sie ohnehin nicht lange tragen. Genauso wie das Hemd und die Hose. Aber nackt wollte er dann doch nicht aus dem Haus gehen. Außerdem benötigte er eine Tasche für die Phiole.

In seiner rauhen Stimme betont fröhlich vor sich hin summend, zog Fenrir die Tür so hinter sich zu, dass er auch morgen früh als Wolf noch hineingelangen könnte. Dann verließ er das Haus und ging die Straße hinunter. Er betrat die U-Bahn und nahm eine fahrende Treppe nach unten. Ein kleiner Junge rannte ihm eilig hinterher und schloss zu dem Werwolf auf, als dieser die Treppe hinunter fuhr. Fenrir sah ihn im ersten Moment überrascht, beinahe erschrocken an und zog dann finster seine Augenbrauen zusammen. "Was machst Du hier?"

"Ich war mit Martha in der Nokturngasse", erklärte Cecil. "Aber sie hatte etwas im Drachen zu erledigen und mir ist langweilig geworden und da bin ich ein wenig rumgelaufen und dann habe ich Dich gesehen und..." Er bemerkte den unheilvollen Blick Fenrirs. "Bist Du böse?"

"Ja", knurrte Fenrir. Sie erreichten das Ende der Treppe. Fenrir ging in Richtung der Bahnsteige und Cecil trollte sich ihm hinterher. Fenrir schwieg verbissen. Was sollte er jetzt mit dem Kind machen? Er hatte andere Dinge vor. Seine Hand tastete nach der Phiole. Rein theoretisch könnte er sie natürlich mit Cecil teilen. Er hatte bei seinen eigenen Versuchen mit dem Trank bereits feststellen können, dass im Prinzip ein Teil davon vollkommen genügte, um sich in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln. Allerdings hielt die Verwandlung eben nicht allzu lange an.

Fenrir straffte seine Haltung. "Aber wenn Du schon da bist, wirst Du jetzt etwas von mir lernen." Er griff den Jungen an der Schulter. "Und wehe, Du bleibst nicht in meiner Nähe. Verstanden?"

"Ja, verstanden." Cecil wirkte recht unbekümmert bei den Worten. Fenrir rümpfte die Nase. Sie stiegen in eine der U-Bahnen ein. Trotz der späten Uhrzeit waren genug Muggel hier unten unterwegs, dass Fenrir nicht nur selbst Spaß haben, sondern auch gleich noch Cecil in die Grundlagen des Werwolfdaseins einweihen könnte.

Alleine in dem Wagen der U-Bahn, in den sie eingestiegen waren, saßen sechs Muggel. Ein müde aussehender Geschäftsman verbarg sich hinter einer Zeitung und eine jungen Frau in einem Jogginganzug wippte gut gelaunt mit ihren Füßen. Zwei Inder sahen kurz von ihrer Unterhaltung auf, ein Pärchen drückte sich kichernd in ihren Sitz. Die Tür der U-Bahn schloss sich und der Zug fuhr an, in einem der dunklen Tunnel verschwindend.

Fenrir und Cecil nahmen gegenüber des Geschäftsmanns Platz. Der Junge sah aus dem Fenster, während Fenrir auf die Zeitung starrte, welche der Mann las. Auf der ersten Seite war das Gesicht eines kleinen Jungen abgebildet und darunter die Schlagzeile: "Ganz London suchte den kleinen Cecil"

Fenrir biss die Zähne zusammen, so dass seine Wangenknochen hervortraten. Das ihm gegenüber war ein Muggel. Warum stand das in einer Muggelzeitung? Wieviele von diesen Zeitungen gab es in London? Er warf einen Seitenblick zu Cecil, der aus dem Fenster in die Schwärze des U-Bahn-Tunnels sah.

Fenrir versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wenn es in einer Muggelzeitung stand, stand es dann auch im Tagespropheten? Hatte Voldemort letzten Endes bereits davon erfahren? Der Werwolf war gewiss kein ängstlicher Mann, doch bei der Vorstellung wurde ihm ein wenig flau in der Magengegend. Unwillig rieb er seine Hände aneinander und fasste dann einen Entschluss.

Fenrir griff in die Tasche und entkorkte die Phiole. Noch war niemandem Cecil aufgefallen und er würde nicht länger warten, bis sich dies änderte. "Trink das, aber nur die Hälfte, hörst Du?", befahl er heiser.

Cecil gehorchte und der Geschäftsmann senkte über den merkwürdigen Tonfall und Fenrirs gebrochene Stimme verwundert seine Zeitung. Fenrir lächelte und zeigte seine gelblichen Zähne, die auch ohne, dass er verwandelt war, an die Reißzähne eines Wolfes erinnerten. Er nahm die Phiole von Cecil zurück und trank den Rest.

Das nächste, was Fenrir bewusst wahrnam, war das grelle Licht der Beleuchtung in dem U-Bahn-Wagen, in dem Cecil und er sich befanden. Menschen schrien in Panik. Fenrir schoss blitzschnell zur Seite und verbiss sich in einen der Inder, der aufgesprungen war. Blut spritzte gegen die Fenster des Wagens. Cecil sprang über die Sitzreihen hinweg und riss die junge Frau in ihrem Jogginganzug zu Boden.

Fenrir hatte sich bereits seinem nächsten Opfer zugewandt, als der Zug urplötzlich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Quietschen bremste, so dass der Werwolf dem Trägheitsgesetz folgend gegen die vordere Abteilwand geschleudert wurde. Wütend heulte er auf. Die Lichter, die wild geflackert hatten, gingen aus. Türen wurden geöffnet. Panische Menschen rannten in die Tunnel.

Fenrir rappelte sich auf und stürzte aus dem Wagon. Keiner der Muggel kam weit. Über die Dächer der U-Bahn-Wagons jagte Fenrir zur nächsten Station. Cecil rannte ihm hinterher. Obwohl als Mensch ein kleiner Junge, war er als Werwolf ausgewachsen und genauso schnell und stark wie Fenrir. Alles was ihm fehlte war die nötige Erfahrung und die Übung im Töten. Doch das Prinzip trug er als Instinkt in sich.

Die Werwölfe benötigten nur wenige Sprünge, um über die vielen Treppen aus der U-Bahn-Station ins Freie zu gelangen. Fenrir sprang auf einen Bus, der mit quietschenden Reifen schlingernd eine Reihe parkender Fahrzeuge entlang schrammte und dann zur Seite kippte. Cecil sprang durch ein Fenster und jagte durch das umgestürzte Gefährt.

Fenrir hob den Kopf, als der erste Zauberspruch durch die Nacht gejagt wurde. Die Auroren waren schnell gewesen, sehr schnell. Fenrir heulte und rief nach dem Jungen. Seine Augen nahmen jede Bewegung um ihn herum wahr, scharf und Grau in Grau. Geräusche wurden in Fenrirs Kopf zu Umgebungsbildern, Gerüche zu Fährten, welche einen möglichen Weg zeigten.

Ein paar Mal hätten die Auroren in fast in die Enge getrieben, doch Fenrir fand immer einen Ausweg. Über ein paar Mülltonnen in einen Hinterhof, durch ein leerstehendes Gebäude aus einer Sackgasse. Ein Werwolf war nahezu unbesiegbar und strahlte förmlich vor Kraft und Energie. Erst als langsam Fenrirs menschlicher Verstand sich in die nächtliche Jagd einzuklinken begann, wusste der Werwolf, dass er sich zurückziehen musste. Er sah sich nach Cecil um, doch den Jungen hatte er irgendwo unterwegs verloren. Allerdings konnte er sich jetzt nicht darum kümmern.

Fenrir fand seinen Weg zurück zu dem Haus, in dem "seine" Wohnung lag. Man hörte kurz das Kratzen von Pfoten an der Eingangstür und dann tapsende Schritte auf dem Linoleumboden. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und ein Werwolf schüttelte sich, während er hinüber zu seinem Schlafplatz wankte. Fenrir rollte sich auf dem Lager aus Decken zusammen, die auf dem niedrigen Bett lagen. Ein Zittern lief durch den Körper, während die Verwandlung vom Werwolf zum Menschen einsetzte.

Fenrir stöhnte und vergrub sich in seiner menschlichen Gestalt unter die nächste Decke, die er zu fassen bekam. Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung zogen ihn in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	7. Tod einer Eule

Ein fast ein wenig jammervolles Stöhnen drang unter einem Berg aus zwei Decken und einem Kopfkissen hervor. Doch der Anblick, der sich einem (zu seinem Glück nicht anwesenden) möglichen Betrachter bot, als der Verursacher des Stöhnens sich aufrichtete, hatte mit jammervoll wenig zu tun. Fenrir Greyback mochte gerade das Gefühl haben, seine Knochen alle einzeln sortieren zu müssen, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er aussah, wie jemand, dem man lieber nicht zu nahe kommen sollte.

Die blauen Augen blinzelten gequält gegen das Licht der morgendlichen Sonne, das in den Raum fiel und eine Hand mit langen und schmalen Fingern, welche in ungepflegt wirkenden gelblichen Fingernägeln endeten, fuhren durch das zerzauste und verfilzte graue Haar mit dem ebenso beschaffenen Backenbart. Fenrir Greyback fluchte auf die Nachwirkungen einer Nacht als Werwolf und kämpfte sich aus dem Bett.

Im ersten Moment noch nicht gerade sicher auf den Beinen, stützte sich Fenrir am Türrahmen ab, als er in den Flur ging und von dort in das Badezimmer. Er hielt den Kopf unter den Wasserhahn und ließ sich eiskaltes Wasser ins Genick laufen. Das half immer.

Der Werwolf richtete sich auf und zog seine Robe über, die noch auf der Ablage lag. Den Zauberstab steckte er in die Seitentasche. Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihm, dass er aussah als hätte er die Nacht durchgemacht, was die Sache ungefähr traf. Die blutunterlaufenen Augen halb zusammengekniffen, wollte Fenrir in die Küche gehen, um nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen, als von der Eingangstür ein leises Scharren zu hören war und der Werwolf in seiner Bewegung verharrte.

Alle Muskeln angespannt schlich Fenrir zur Tür und legte die Hand auf den Knauf. Er hatte als Werwolf die Tür zwar geschlossen aber natürlich nicht abgeschlossen. Er musste nur die Klinke herunterdrücken und schnell sein. Seine linke Hand zog den Zauberstab, während die rechte in einer schnellen Bewegung die Tür öffnete. Der Zauberstab zielte auf eine kleine zusammengesunkene Gestalt, die vor der Tür kauerte und in den Flur kippte, als die Tür, an die sie sich gelehnt hatte, von ihr gerissen wurde.

"Bist Du wahnsinnig?", keifte Fenrir mit gedämpfter Simmte. Er griff Cecil am Hinterkopf an den Haaren und schubste ihn unsanft in die Wohnung, die Tür gleich hinter sich schließend. Der Schlüssel drehte sich zweimal im Schloss.

"Wie lange hast Du da gesessen?", wollte Fenrir wissen, die Stimme nur mit Mühe noch gesenkt. Er wusste, wie hellhörig diese Muggelwohnungen waren. Er kannte sich bereits recht gut im Privatleben des älteren Ehepaars, das unter ihnen wohnte und sich ständig irgendwelche Nettigkeiten an den Kopf warf, aus und in dem der jungen alleinlebenden Frau, die fast jeden Abend einen jungen Mann zu Besuch hatte – einen anderen, wohl gemerkt.

Fenrir Grayback hatte seine spitzen gelblichen Zähne zu einem halben wütenden Fauchen entblößt, während er auf Cecil hinab sah. Der Junge trug nichts am Körper und zitterte, sich halbherzig in die Ecke hinter der Tür kauernd. Dass ihn noch keiner der Muggel im Haus bemerkt hatte, musste an ein Wunder grenzen.

"W...weiß nicht", wimmerte das Kind. "D...du hast gesagt, wehe ich bleibe nicht in Deiner Nähe." Fenrir schnaubte verächtlich. Er versetzte Cecil einen Schlag mit der flachen Hand gegen den Kopf. "Dann mach das nächstes Mal gleich und verhalte Dich nicht wie ein Idiot", fauchte er.

Cecil schluchzte zusammengekauert und Fenrir machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Hör auf zu heulen", knurrte er. Der weinende Junge ließ seinen ersten Ärger verrauchen. "Hast Du schon geschlafen?"

Cecil schniefte und schüttelte den Kopf. Fenrir wandte den Blick ab, als der Junge aufsah. Er war ein Leitwolf. Er hatte Stärke und Dominanz zu demonstrieren. "Du weißt, wo das Bett steht. Verzieh Dich und schlaf Dich gefälligst aus. Ich gehe Frühstück besorgen und Du rührst Dich nicht von der Stelle, bis ich wieder hier bin."

Cecil trottete mit eingezogenem Genick hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Fenrir zögerte einen Moment und ging dann in die Küche. Er kramte kurz in einer der Schubladen und steckte sich dann zwei Banknoten Muggelgeld in die Robentasche. Er würde das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbinden und sich in der Muggelnachbarschaft umsehen, ob er irgendetwas auffälliges bemerken würde. Wenn Cecil Aufsehen erregt hatte oder irgendwelche Auroren hier herumschnüffelten, würde er das bemerken.

Der Werwolf machte eine Runde um den Wohnblock und einen Abstecher in eine Muggel-Metzgerei, aus welcher er mit zwei Tüten heraus kam. Er konnte der Lebensart der Muggel immer noch nicht viel abgewinnen, aber langsam begann er durch sorgfältige Beobachtung wenigstens immer unauffälliger zu werden, wenn er unterwegs war. Vorausgesetzt natürlich er trug kein kanariengelbes Hemd, keine violette Cordhose und Schuhe.

Fenrir ging zurück in seine Wohnung und stellte die Tüte, welche zwei Steaks enthielt in der Küche ab. Gut gelaunt suchte er nach einer Pfanne. Er hatte unterwegs keinen Auror bemerken können und im Haus war nichts los gewesen, wie meist. Vermutlich hatte niemand Cecil bemerkt.

Fenrir legte die Steaks hinein und zauberte den Gasherd an. Die Steaks bereiteten sich dadurch fast von alleine zu, nur ab und zu musste man sie mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabs wenden. Doch das konnte man sogar vom Muggelschlafsitzdingens im Wohnzimmer aus.

Bevor die Steaks ganz durch sein konnten (ein ordentlicher Werwolf aß seine Steaks schließlich immer blutig), ging Fenrir hinüber ins Schlafzimmer, um nach Cecil zu sehen. Er roch das Blut noch bevor er die Eule sah, deren Überreste im halben Zimmer verteilt waren. Das ganze Bett war mit Federn eingedeckt. Ein Fuß, der noch einen Brief umkrallt hielt, lag am Bettende.

"Cecil?" Fenrirs Stimme hatte etwas Schneidendes an sich. Er sah auf den Briefumschlag. Der Brief kam vom Dunklen Lord.

"Sie kam einfach so rein und ist...rumgeflattert", jammerte es unter der Bettdecke hervor.

"Das ist eine Posteule gewesen", sagte Fenrir und er bemerkte, dass seine Stimme einen eindeutig amüsierten Unterton enthielt, den er nicht beabsichtigt hatte. "Man frisst keine Posteulen...schon gar nicht in der anderen Gestalt." Er überflog die Zeilen. "Wie bitte soll ich jetzt eine Antwort schicken?"

Cecil linste unter der Bettdecke hervor. Fenrir steckte den Brief ein und ging zum Kleiderschrank, den er öffnete. "Zieh das an." Er warf Cecil ein Hemd hin, das bei seiner Größe wohl ungefähr als halblange Robe dienen könnte. "Und dann komm essen."

Das war es. Kein Gedanke mehr daran, sich als Leitwolf durchsetzen zu müssen. Ohne den Jungen eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, ging Fenrir ins Wohnzimmer hinüber. Er überflog noch einmal den Brief. Voldemort wollte ihn sehen. Heute noch. Im Grunde konnte einem das wirklich den Appetit verderben. 


	8. Böse Konsequenzen

Kommentar: Blind Guardian: Sodele, habe dann mal extra für Dich noch schnell vor dem Schlafengehen das nächste Kapitel hochgeschoben. Jetzt ist es nicht mehr weit bis zum Showdown... 

Niemals in seinem Leben zuvor war Fenrir Greyback so erleichtert gewesen, das Hauptquartier zu verlassen, wie in diesem Moment, als er von seinem Gespräch mit Voldemort kam und er noch immer am Leben war. Voldemort hatte nichts von Cecils Existenz gewusst. Er hatte Fenrir zu sich gerufen, um ihn von seinen Plänen gegen den Phönix-Orden zu unterrichten und von der Aufgabe, welche die Werwölfe dabei zu spielen hatten.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte dem Orden eine Falle gestellt und erwartete von Fenrir mit seinen Wölfen dort zu sein. Es war nicht Vollmond, doch sie hatten natürlich den Wolftrank. Fenrir hatte ihn in den letzten Tagen so oft getrunken, dass er kaum noch in seiner menschlichen Form unterwegs gewesen war.

Die Vorstellung von einem ordentlichen Gemetzel unter Ordensleuten hatte seine Laune erheblich gehoben. Alleine der Gedanke, den Orden bei dieser Gelegenheit ausradieren zu können, erfüllte ihn mit einer geheimen Vorfreude. Zu gerne würde er selbst seine Hände an Potter legen...doch der Junge stand ihm nicht zu, das wusste Fenrir. Vielleicht war aber einer seiner Freunde dabei. //Vielleicht noch ein Weasley. Würde doch in meine Sammlung passen.//

Zu dem von Voldemort ausgewählten Ort, hatte Fenrir weiter nichts gesagt: Glastonbury Tor. Er kannte den Hügel nur vom Hörensagen. Alles, was er darüber wusste, war, dass es eben ein Hügel war und kein Tor, wie der Name eigentlich nahe legte und dass es irgendetwas mit britischen Sagen zu tun hatte. Nichts, was Fenrir im besonderen interessierte.

Der Werwolf apparierte zurück in seine Wohnung und holte Cecil ab, der gelangweilt vor dem sprechenden Kasten saß und einen Boxkampf ansah. Der Junge hatte schnell eine Vorliebe für die wichtigen Dinge im Leben entwickelt, fand Fenrir. Vielleicht mochte er ihn deswegen mehr als die anderen jungen Werwölfe, die er dem Rudel bereits zugeführt hatte.

Andererseits mochte Fenrir es nicht, wie selbstverständlich Cecil sich mit dem sprechenden Kasten beschäftigte. Der Junge war ein Zauberer. "Mach das aus", sagte Fenrir an Stelle einer Begrüßung. "Der Muggelkram ist nicht gut für Dich."

Er wartete nicht, bis Cecil seinen Worten nachgekommen war, sondern drückte dem Jungen eine Kinderrobe in die Hand, die er auf dem Weg hierher organisiert hatte. Sie war sogar fast ganz sauber und nur unbeabsichtigt am Halsausschnitt ein wenig eingerissen. Aber immer noch besser als das Hemd von Timothy, das ihm außerdem viel zu groß war. "Zieh es an."

Cecil schnüffelte an dem Kleidungsstück. "Die riecht aber komisch", wagte er einen leisen Einwand.

"Sie riecht noch nach jemand anderem", knurrte Fenrir. "Wenn Du sie ein paar Tage an hattest, riecht sie nach Dir. Also zieh sie an." Cecil streifte sich die Robe eilig über. Das Hemd, das er bis jetzt getragen hatte, warf er einfach hinter das Muggelschlafsitzdingens.

Fenrir musterte den Jungen prüfend. Die Robe war ein wenig zu groß. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher gewesen, wie groß Cecil war. Aber der Kleine würde schon reinwachsen.

"Wir gehen gleich zum Loch Ness", sagte Fenrir und wandte den Blick aus dem Fenster, als Cecil zu ihm hoch sah. //Graue Augen, wie ich.//

"Schickst Du mich wieder zu Martha?" Cecil wirkte nicht wirklich glücklich bei der Vorstellung.

Fenrir schwieg und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. "Martha hätte auf Dich Acht geben sollen. Im Drachen irgendwelchen persönlichen Dingen nachzugehen, so dass Du Dich aus dem Staub machen konntest, gehörte nicht dazu. Entsprechen werde ich sie bestrafen müssen."

Er sah Cecil ernst an. "Es ist mein Rudel. Ich bin derjenige, dessen Wort Gesetz ist. Wer es bricht, muss die Konsequenzen tragen. Und ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass Du einmal siehst, was solche Konsequenzen sind."

Cecil trat unwohl von einem Bein auf das andere. Er dachte an die Nacht in der U-Bahn und dass er versprochen hatte, nicht von Fenrirs Seite zu weichen. "Was...was für Konsequenzen sind es denn?"

Fenrir lächelte fast heimtückisch, so dass Cecil ein wenig zurück wich und sich am Schrank in seinem Rücken festklammerte. "Böse Konsequenzen", sagte er dann mit unheilsvoller Stille. "Solltest Du jemals einem meiner Befehle nicht gehorchen wenn andere dabei sind..." Er schüttelte verärgert den Kopf und begann erneut. "Solltest Du jemals einem meiner Befehle nicht gehorchen, wirst Du genauso bestraft werden. Deswegen werde ich Dich jetzt mitnehmen. Sieh genau hin und merke es Dir gut."

Cecil schluckte mit wachsender Vorahnung und kam zu Fenrir hinüber, als dieser ihm zuwinkte. Der Werwolf griff den Jungen mit seiner Hand mit den langen gefährlich aussehenden Fingernägeln, zog ihn an sich und apparierte mit ihm zum Loch Ness.


	9. Das Ende des Wolfs

Kommentar: So, leider hatte ich eine etwas längere kreative Pause einlegen müssen. Ich hoffe, der eine oder andere liest trotzdem wieder mit. Und (zur Frage aus den Reviews) es wird wohl noch zwei oder drei Kapitel geben.

Die Lektion, die Cecil am Loch Ness zu sehen bekam, war so überaus einprägsam, dass der Junge mehrere Tage danach noch aus dem Schlaf aufschreckte und sich seltsamer Weise immer erst beruhigte, wenn er zu Fenrir ins Bett durfte. Fenrir war der Meinung, dass dies überaus unlogisch war, denn immerhin hatte der Junge doch wohl eindeutig Angst vor ihm und dem, wozu er fähig war. Wieso er sich dann ausgerechnet beruhigte, wenn er in der Nähe war, war ihm schleierhaft.

Außerdem beunruhigte es ihn ein wenig, dass er seinerseits ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam, jedes Mal, wenn Cecil Nachts vor Angst wimmernd aufwachte. Warum sollte ihn das berühren? So war das Leben nun einmal. Vergehen wurden bestraft. Dennoch nagte es an Fenrir und streifte durch seine Gedankenwelt, wenn er nicht aufpasste.

Während er jetzt wach im Bett lag, als die Sonne bereits zum Fenster herein schien, musterte er den Jungen, der heute Nacht wieder zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen war. Cecil hatte es irgendwie geschafft, quer im Bett zu liegen, den Kopf auf Fenrirs Brust, den linken Arm angewinkelt, den rechten Arm gegen das Ohr des Werwolfs gedrückt. Fenrir war sich sicher, dass er bei einer solchen Schlafposition beim Aufwachen eine Nackenstarre haben würde, doch Kinder hatten damit augenscheinlich keine Probleme.

Ein hupendes Muggelgefährt auf der Straße vor seinem Haus ließ Fenrir zusammenzucken. Er fragte sich wirklich, wozu diese Ruhestörung nötig war. Kutschen hupten doch auch nicht. Vor allem diese merkwürdige Art von Hupe, die ständig hupte, ohne dass auch nur ein Muggel in der Nähe eines der abgestellten Automobile zu sehen war, ging Fenrir wirklich auf die Nerven. Es war nichts Neues, aber es ärgerte ihn jedes Mal mehr.

Auf dem Rücken liegend tastete der Werwolf nach seinem Zauberstab. Zum Glück des Besitzers des Automobils wollte Fenrir überkopf und ungenau durch die Wand zielend keinen Explosionszauber gegen das Muggelgefährt richten, sondern begnügte sich mit einem einfachen Stummzauber. Gleich darauf erfüllte eine wunderbare Stille den Raum. Jedenfalls für einen Moment.

"Was war das?", wollte Cecils verschlafene Stimme wissen. Der Junge hob den Kopf und blinzelte.

"Muggelkram", knurrte Fenrir als Antwort. //Man sollte das Zeug irgendwie verbieten//, dachte der Werwolf. Vermutlich würde es besser werden, wenn die Zauberer unter Voldemort endlich aus ihrem Schattendasein treten und die Muggel an ihren Platz verweisen würden. Dann würde vieles besser werden. Fenrir war schon immer davon überzeugt gewesen.

Der Werwolf schob Cecil von sich und stand auf. Der Junge sah ihm vom Bett zu, wie Fenrir seine Todesserrobe überstreifte. Heute war der Tag, von dem Voldemort gesprochen hatte. Heute sollte der Orden fallen.

"Gehst Du weg?", wollte Cecil noch recht verschlafen wissen und rieb sich die Augen.

"Ja."

"Darf ich mitkommen."

"Nein."

"Bitte."

"Nein!"

Einen Moment sah Cecil mit einer fast weinerlichen Schnute Fenrir zu, wie er die Knöpfe der Todesserrobe einen nach dem anderen schloss. Eine Träne kullerte dem Kind über die Wange und versetzte Fenrir einen ungekannten Stich in der Brust. "Nun gut. Dann zieh Dich an", knurrte er.

Sofort war die Träne weggewischt und Cecil in seiner Robe. Allerdings hatte er beide Arme in einem Ärmel und den Kopf nicht durch den Kragen bekommen. Fenrir schnaubte belustigt und half nach. "Aber dass Dir eins klar ist", sagte er und musste sich bemühen, streng zu klingen. "Du hältst Dich im Hintergrund und wenn Du es wagen solltest Dich nicht daran zu halten..."

//...dann bin ich vermutlich tot//, beendete Fenrir in Gedanken den Satz. Wenn Voldemort Cecil sehen sollte, würde ihm sofort klar sein, dass Fenrir ihn belogen hatte. "Halte Dich einfach versteckt", fügte Fenrir seinen Worten hinzu. "Lass Dich von niemandem sehen, sonst darfst Du nie wieder mit. Ist das klar?"

Cecil nickte. Er durfte jetzt mit. Alles andere war ihm in diesem Moment egal. Der Junge schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und ging zu Fenrir. Der Werwolf zog das Kind an sich und die beiden disapparierten, um wenig später in der Nähe des Glastonbury Tors zu erscheinen.

Vor einem Feld mit verfrorenen Halmen stand eine Reihe alter und dichter Bäume, in deren Schutz Fenrir Cecil mit seinem Zauberstab zurück ließ, um den unbewachsenen Hang hinauf zu gehen. Der Turm ragte in der Sonne des späten Vormittags in den blauen Himmel. Ein wenig Schnee lag noch in seinem Schatten.

Voldemort stand neben dem Bauwerk, eine Handvoll Todesser um sich gescharrt. Fenrir hätte sie kaum bemerkt, hätte er nicht gewusst, dass sie dort waren und er sich auf seinen Instinkt hatte verlassen können. Ein Verhüllungszauber lag über ihnen. Fenrir schloss zu ihnen auf und weitere Mitglieder seines Rudels folgten ihm wenig später.

Fenrir hatte keine Ahnung, was genau Voldemort an Intrigen gesponnen hatte, um die Ordensleute hierher zu bekommen. Er hatte nur die Anweisung, auf Voldemorts Befehl hin sich in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln und sofort anzugreifen. Ein Zauber würde verhindern, dass jemand aus dem nahen Umfeld des Turms apparieren konnte.

Fenrir interessierte es allerdings wenig, wie genau dieser Zauber funktionierte. Er kauerte nur angespannt in der Nähe des Turms und wartete mit den anderen. Ab und zu schweifte sein Blick zu den Bäumen, hinter welchen er Cecil in Sicherheit wusste.

Ein Stück vor diesen Bäumen apparierte unvermittelt eine Person. Fenrirs Hand glitt zu seiner Robentasche und der Phiole, als eine weitere Person erschien. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er Harry Potter erkannte. Arthur Weasley war bei ihm, seine älteren Zwillingssöhne, Nymphadora Tonks und... //Lupin, dieser räudige Straßenköter.//

Fenrirs Augen wurden unwillig zusammen gekniffen. Remus Lupin hatte er gebissen, als dieser noch ein Kind gewesen war, kaum älter als Cecil. Doch der Junge war eine einzige Enttäuschung gewesen. Er hätte ihn besser einfach zerfleischt. Nun, das würde man noch nachholen können.

Voldemort gab den Befehl zum Angriff, als die Ordensmitglieder nahe genug herangekommen waren. Fenrir zog die Phiole hervor, wie es die anderen aus seinem Rudel auch taten. Er entkorkte die Phiole und trank den Wolfstrank in einem Zug aus. Nichts passierte.


	10. Vollmond ohne Fenrir

Fenrir Greyback stand am Glastonbury Tor. Er stand einfach nur da, unfähig irgendetwas zu denken, unfähig irgendetwas zu tun. Um ihn herum schossen mehrere Werwölfe aus ihrer Deckung auf die Ordensmitglieder zu. Nur Fenrir war noch immer ein Mensch.

Hatte der Trank nicht funktioniert? Augenscheinlich hatte er das nicht. Doch wieso nicht? Stimmte mit dieser einen Phiole etwas nicht? Fenrir verstand das nicht. Allerdings dämmerte ihm langsam, dass er jetzt ein Problem hatte und zwar kein kleines.

Er hatte sich darauf verlassen, dass er diesen Kampf als Werwolf kämpfen können würde. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab bei Cecil gelassen und nun war er vollkommen wehrlos. Er konnte nicht einmal disapparieren. Und die Ordensmitglieder waren in diesem Moment nur ein Teil seines Problems.

Die Werwölfe hatten sich als erstes auf ihre Gegner gestürzt, die sich mit Flüchen aller Art zu wehren versuchten. Doch unvermittelt hob einer der Werwölfe den Kopf und sah über seine Schulter hinweg zurück zu Fenrir als habe er bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimme. Dann heulte er und die anderen Werwölfe ließen von den Ordensmitgliedern ab.

Fenrir wusste, was das bedeutete. Er war der Leitwolf. Doch im Moment war er nicht einmal ein Wolf. Das Rudel hatte nur darauf gewartet, ihn stürzen zu können. So war die Natur. Und dies war ihre Gelegenheit. Mit dem instinktgesteuerten Verstand eines Tieres vergaßen sie die Befehle, die sie als Menschen bekommen hatten und jagten zurück und in Fenrirs Richtung.

Fenrir benötigte nicht lange, um den Ernst der Lage zu erkennen und die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sie für ihn enthielt. Die anderen Todesser kämpften gerade gegen mehrere Ordensmitglieder. Niemand von ihnen würde ihm gegen sein eigenes Rudel helfen oder dies auch nur können. Und wenn Voldemort klug war, würde er ihn opfern in der Gewissheit, dass die Wölfe sich ihnen im Kampf wieder anschließen würden, wenn sie ihn in Stücke gerissen hatten.

Mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen stolperte Fenrir ein paar Schritte zurück. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass davonrennen überhaupt nichts bringen würde, da er selbst wusste, wie schnell ein Werwolf war und wie schnell ein Mensch. Doch alles in ihm schrie in diesem Moment nach Flucht und Fenrir Greyback drehte sich um und rannte.

In seinem Rücken hörte er Voldemort seinen Namen rufen. Der Dunkle Lord klang zornig und außer sich vor Wut. "Verräter!" Das Wort traf bei Fenrir für einen Moment auf Verständnislosigkeit, bis er Cecil sah, der von den Bäumen ihnen entgegen gerannt kam. In seiner Hand hielt er Fenrirs Zauberstab. Voldemort hatte ihn gesehen. Voldemort hatte verstanden.

"Avada" - Fenrir hechtete zur Seite – "Kedavra." Voldemorts Fluch, der auf den fliehenden Fenrir gerichtet war, traf einen der Werwölfe in den Rücken. Fenrir verlor durch sein eigenes Ausweichmanöver das Gleichgewicht und überschlug sich im Lauf förmlich den Hang hinunter.

Der Schmerz jagte durch seinen Körper, als er ungeschickt über die Schulter abzurollen versuchte. Steine, die zwischen den Grasbüscheln lagen, schrammten über sein Gesicht und Fenrir spuckte hustend sein eigenes Blut, das ihm aus der Nase in den Mund lief.

Er rappelte sich auf, als ihn der erste der Werwölfe auch schon erreichte und ihn im vollen Lauf erneut zu Boden stieß. Klauen bohrten sich in Fenrirs Rücken und eine heiße Welle aus Schmerz schoss ihm durch den Körper. Fenrir schrie auf und trat mit ganzer Kraft nach dem Werwolf. Einen Moment sah er nur Fell und Gras und Steine und ein wenig Himmel. Dann sah er Cecil.

Fenrir mobilisierte seine letzten Kräfte und hechtete dem Jungen entgegen. Er bekam Cecil zu fassen, der ihm seinen eigenen Zauberstab entgegen streckte. Fenrirs rechte Hand schloss sich um Cecils Oberarm. Mit der linken griff Fenrir nach dem Stab. Ihm schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, ob sie überhaupt schon weit genug vom Glastonbury Tor und dem Zauber, welcher das Apparieren unmöglich machte, entfernt waren. Dann disapparierte Fenrir, Cecil mit sich ziehend.

Fenrir dachte an den einzigen Ort, der ihm in seinem Leben jemals wirklich ein Schutz gewesen war und tatsächlich ließen sie die schwarze Enge und Leere des Apparierens hinter sich und fanden sich auf einem Teppich aus Laub und Moos wieder, irgendwo am Fuß alter Bäume, die einen dichten Wald bildeten, ein gutes Stück hinter Fenrirs altem Elternhaus.

Fenrir löste seinen Griff um den Zauberstab, ohne Cecil loszulassen. Er lag auf dem Rücken, japste einfach nur nach Luft und kämpfte mit dem Schmerz in seinem Rücken, der ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Cecil wimmerte leise und kroch ein Stück an Fenrir nach oben, so dass er seinen freien linken Arm um seinen Hals legen konnte, sein Gesicht an Fenrirs Schulter verbergend. Fenrir hustete ein wenig Blut, das ihm jetzt im liegenden Zustand den Rachen hinunter lief.

"Bist Du sehr böse mit mir?", hörte er Cecils gedämpfte Stimme fragen.

Fenrir fühlte sich unsagbar elend in diesem Moment. "Nein. Ich bin Dir nicht böse", murmelte er heiser. "Du hast mir das Leben gerettet."

Cecil schmiegte sich noch enger an Fenrir, der langsam wieder zu Atem kam und versuchte, den Schmerz in seinem Rücken zu verdrängen. Ihm begann langsam zu dämmern, dass Cecil ihm das Leben nur vorläufig gerettet haben könnte, als er bemerkte, dass seine Robe vollkommen durchweicht war, von seinem eigenen Blut.

Er war sehr müde. Was sollte er tun? Er wusste es nicht. Er lag einfach da, den Jungen an sich geschmiegt. Das Denken fiel ihm so unendlich schwer.

Mehrmals verlor Fenrir das Bewusstsein, während der Tag dem Abend wich. Der Mond schob sich über den Himmel und strahlte als helle und volle Scheibe auf Fenrir Greyback hinunter. Eulen flogen. Fenrir starrte gegen die silberne Kugel im Himmel über seinem Kopf.

Er hörte das Heulen eines Wolfes in der Ferne, eines Werwolfes. "Cecil", flüsterte Fenrir tonlos. Er fühlte sich unvermittelt sehr einsam. Es war Vollmond und Fenrir Greyback war ein Mensch. Er verstand nicht, warum dies so war, aber es machte ihm Angst.

Der Mond verschwamm vor Fenrirs Augen, als er zu weinen begann. Er war immer ein Werwolf gewesen. Es war das einzige, was sein Leben ausgemacht hatte. Es war sein Lebensinhalt gewesen. Was war er jetzt noch? Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen. Sein Schluchzen hallte ungehört im Wald wider. Dann erbarmte sich jemand seiner und Fenrir sank erneut in eine tiefe Ohnmacht.


	11. Das letzte Mal

Kommentar: So, das wäre dann das letzte. Vielen Dank an alle, die sich von der Schaffenspause nicht haben abschrecken lassen und alle Quereinsteiger sowie natürlich alle, die kommentiert haben. Vielen Dank, .

Die Eulen flogen die ganze Nacht. Fenrir wusste, was dies hieß: Voldemort war gefallen. Er bemerkte in einer Art distanzierter Selbstbetrachtung, dass es ihn überhaupt nicht interessierte. Dabei hieß das doch, dass er in Sicherheit war und mit ihm Cecil.

Fenrir blinzelte gegen die Strahlen der morgendlichen Sonne. Er fühlte sich kalt und verspannt. Der Schmerz war noch immer in seinem Rücken, inzwischen mehr ein dumpfes Pochen als ein brennendes Stechen.

Fenrir versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Doch er gab diesen Versuch schnell wieder auf. Er hätte schwören können, dass er nicht empfindlich war, was Schmerzen anging, doch dieser Schmerz war so gewaltig, dass er Fenrir die Luft zum Atmen nahm, wenn er auch nur versuchte, sich zu bewegen. Wunden, die von Werwölfen geschlagen wurden, verheilten schlecht. Nie hatte er gedacht, dass er dies einmal am eigenen Leib erfahren würde.

Fenrir drehte den Kopf und entdeckte Cecil ein Stück neben sich auf dem Waldboden liegen. Der Junge war zusammen gerollt und schlief fest. Er hatte eine anstrengende Nacht hinter sich, als Werwolf. Fenrir streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus und strich mit seinen Fingern behutsam über eine von Cecils Haarsträhnen, die dem Jungen in die Stirn fiel.

Es musste der Trank gewesen sein. //Etwas wie eine Überdosis//, dachte Fenrir. War das Ironie des Schicksals? Hatte er zu oft ein Wolf sein wollen und konnte es dadurch nun nicht wieder werden?

Fenrir drehte Cecils Haarsträhne zwischen den Fingern seiner ausgestreckten Hand. Was sollte nun aus ihnen beiden werden? Der Junge brauchte ein Rudel und er, er brauchte Hilfe, auch wenn er den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte. Hier half ein Zauber gegen Schmerzen oder zur Gerinnung von Blut nicht in dem Maße, in dem er es nötig hatte.

Es war diese Erkenntnis, die ihn davon abgehalten hatte, noch in der Nacht zurück in seine Wohnung zu apparieren. Dort würde es ihm nicht besser gehen als hier und hier fühlte er sich sicherer. Er mochte Bäume und den Wald und die Stille.

Ein Ast knackte im Unterholz und Fenrirs Hand ließ Cecils Haarsträhne los, um seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Der Junge hob verschlafen den Kopf und blinzelte in die Richtung, aus welcher das Geräusch zu hören gewesen war. Fenrir umfasste den Zauberstab fester und dann auf einmal waren sie überall um sie herum.

Es waren Auroren, keine Frage. Man sah es an ihren Roben. Man sah es an der Art, wie sie halb in Deckung gegangen ihre Stäbe auf Fenrir und Cecil gerichtet hatten. Und man sah es an ihnen selbst. Fenrir kannte einige von ihnen, zuvorderst Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Nein, geht weg. Tut ihm nicht weh."

Cecil rutschte in der Hocke zu Fenrir, der den Jungen zu sich zog und ihm den Arm über die Brust legte. //Apparieren//, dachte Fenrir. Das war der einzige Fluchtweg, den sie hatten. Doch er unternahm nichts.

Die Auroren standen vor ihnen und sahen auf Fenrir Greyback und den kleinen Jungen hinunter. Cecil und Fenrir sahen zu ihnen auf. Überrascht sah Fenrir wie Kingsley Shacklebolt in die Hocke ging. "Keine Angst, Cecil. Niemandem wird wehgetan werden."

Seine Stimme klang ruhig und tief und hatte etwas meditatives. Fenrir begann zu verstehen, dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte, von hier zu entkommen. So ruhig wie Kingsley Shacklebolt war, war man nur, wenn man wusste, dass man am längeren Hebel saß. Jetzt gab es nur noch zwei Wege von hier weg: einen einfachen und einen schweren, aber keinen in die Freiheit.

Fenrir ließ Cecil los. Alleine hätte er den schweren Weg gewählt, aber er wollte nicht, dass dem Jungen etwas passierte. Unvermittelt wurde ihm klar, dass er ihn ohnehin nicht zu seinem Rudel hätte zurückschicken können. Es war nicht mehr sein Rudel und jeder wusste, dass Cecil sein Liebling gewesen war. Er hätte nicht dorthin gehen können.

//Ein weiterer Remus Lupin//, dachte Fenrir eher wehmütig als voller Verabscheuung.

"Komm mal zu mir, Cecil", sagte Kingsley, in der Hocke mit Cecil auf Augenhöhe. "Dann besorgen wir Dir was zu essen und ein warmes Bett und kümmern uns um Deinen ‚Freund'. Er ist verletzt, siehst Du. Er muss in ein Krankenhaus."

Fenrir schloss die Augen. Er wünschte sich, er hätte mit Cecil so reden können. Ob Shacklebolt selbst Kinder hatte?

"Cecil."

Der Junge wandte sich eilig zu Fenrir um. Ihm war die Unentschlossenheit ins Gesicht geschrieben. Fenrir legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und betrachtete das Kind. In ein paar Jahren würde er anders über Fenrir denken. In ein paar Jahren wäre er einer von ihnen. Vielleicht würde er sogar vergessen, was in den letzten Wochen passiert war. Doch Fenrir würde nicht vergessen. //Ein warmer Gedanke für Askaban.//

"Ich möchte, dass Du machst, was er Dir sagt", sagte Fenrir heiser. Er war sich sicher, dass er den Jungen in diesem Moment zum letzten Mal in seinem Leben sehen würde und es schmerzte ihn auf eine merkwürdige ungekannte Art. Er hatte nie jemanden gehabt, um den er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, jemanden, der ihm wichtig gewesen war.

Cecil schmiegte sich an Fenrir und drückte ihn auf eine kindliche Weise möglichst behutsam. Dann ließ Fenrir den Jungen gehen. Kingsley nahm ihn bei der Hand und redete leise mit ihm. Fenrir schloss die Augen und versuchte, einfach nicht hier zu sein.

Eine Hand, die ihn an seiner Schulter berührte, ließ ihn die Augen wieder öffnen. Kingsley Shacklebolt stand über ihn gebeugt da. Seine braunen Augen maßen die grauen des ehemaligen Werwolfs. "Bereit?"

Fenrir hätte sich seine Gefangennahme anders vorgestellt, hätte man ihn gefragt, wie sie ablaufen würde. Alles war so merkwürdig ruhig, auf eine seltsame Art beinahe höflich. Fenrir schloss die Augen und akzeptierte das Unvermeidliche. "Ja. Bereit."


End file.
